Le Serment
by Nefer chan
Summary: L'Empire du Feu se compose de douze royaumes souverains. De tragiques événements vont forcer le royaume d'Haru à sortir de sa mystérieuse retraite pour venir prêter main forte à ses voisins et sauver l'Empire.
1. Le royaume d'Haru

Titre : Le pacte

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Comme je l'avais annoncé dans mon précédent one-shot « La boîte de Pandore », je reviens avec une avec une nouvelle fic centrée sur une romance Sasuke-Sakura.  
>Cette fic est une nouvelle expérience pour moi car c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic ne se déroulant pas dans l'univers du manga, mais dans un alternatif.<p>

Bien que j'ai souvent imaginé des histoires comme ça, je ne me suis jamais lancée de peur de pas être assez fidèle à l'œuvre d'origine et surtout au caractère des personnages.

En espérant y parvenir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Le royaume d'Haru<p>

Les deux cavaliers galopaient à vive allure à travers les steppes désertiques balayées par le vent.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils parcouraient la vaste étendue verte en longeant le fleuve sans avoir croisé âme qui vive ni même une trace, aussi infime soit-elle de la présence passé de l'homme en ces lieux.

Initialement dissimulés derrière leurs épaisses capes noirs, les deux cavaliers avaient peu à peu laissé leur méfiance de côté face à la solitude profonde de cette nature sauvage indomptée.

Si quelques heures auparavant ils avaient avec grand soin masqué leurs visages, à présent le vent et leur folle cavalcade avaient fait voler leurs larges capuches laissant apparaître la chevelure, l'une de soleil et l'autre de nuit, des deux hommes.

Le blond se pencha légèrement en avant, passant le plat de sa main sur l'encolure de sa monture.

La pauvre bête était à bout. Sa robe baie était trempée de sueur et il sentait sous sa main les pulsations cardiaques anarchiques de l'animal. En se penchant encore il pouvait voir sans mal la tête du destrier l'écume blanchâtre qui moussait autour du mors et la vapeur qui semblait lui sortir des naseaux.

Il fallait faire une pause ou les deux chevaux tomberaient bientôt raide mort d'épuisement.

Certes le temps leur était compté, mais sans monture ils n'iraient pas loin dans ces steppes.

« Il faut faire faire une pause aux chevaux. » dit-il d'une voix forte afin que son compagnon l'entende en dépit du hurlement du vent.

Ce dernier sembla à son tour prendre conscience de l'état des bêtes et hocha de la tête.

Son regard de jais parcourut la plaine et il désigna du doigt une direction.

« Allons jusqu'à cette colline là-bas, il y a de l'eau et la végétation semble enfin y faire place à autre chose que de l'herbe. Nous pourrons nous faire un abri contre les arbres. »

Le blond tira sur les rênes et fit dévier son cheval dans la direction indiquée.

Bien qu'à première vue l'endroit leur sembla proche, ils se rendirent vite compte que l'espace sans limite de la steppe déformait les distances.

Ce n'est qu'après vingt minutes de course supplémentaire qu'ils atteignirent enfin le point d'escale fixé.

Les chevaux ne tenaient plus sur leurs pattes que par la force de leur volonté. Sitôt furent-ils débarrassés de leur chargement qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, bien trop faibles pour pousser leurs pas jusqu'à la rivière pour y chercher de quoi se désaltérer.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et passa, désolé, une main caressante sur le chanfrein de sa monture.

Il tourna tristement la tête en direction de son compagnon et annonça.

« Je crains que nous ne leur en ayons trop demandé et qu'il ne faille les abattre à la fin de notre mission. »

Il passa ses bras autour de l'encolure de l'animal et posa un instant sa tête contre son épaule.

En s'écartant après cette brève étreinte il croisa le regard pers du cheval dans lequel se lisait cette confiance animal sans a priori.

Il se sentit coupable et cette fois rejoignit son compagnon.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas témoigner le même sentimentalisme à l'égard des bêtes, ses priorités et inquiétudes étaient autres, mais il ajouta l'œil sombre.

« Si seulement nous avions pu trouver un relais. Mais ces fichues prairies sont si désolées. Pas même l'ombre d'un nomade. »

Il saisit dans son sac une carte qu'il déroula à la hâte à même le sol.

« Où pensez-vous que nous soyons ? » demanda le blond en venant s'asseoir par terre au côté du brun.

« Difficile à dire. Si la nuit était tombée nous aurions pu nous repérer aux étoiles, mais là...

Si on estime notre temps de route et la vitesse moyenne de notre course, je pense que nous devrions être dans cette zone. »

« Hum, fit le blond, ça pourrait en effet ressembler à la topographie du lieu où nous nous trouvons. »

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

« Mais c'est tout de même assez difficile de juger. Rien ne ressemble plus à un brin d'herbe qu'un autre brin d'herbe. Ce fleuve et ses méandres est notre seul guide. »

Le brun qui avait lui aussi redressé son regard sur la plaine, le replongea sur la carte.

« Le royaume d'Haru est l'un des plus vastes parmi les douze royaumes formant l'Empire du Feu, mais il est composé à 90% de steppes. Les villes et ses habitants se situent principalement au niveau de la frontière avec l'Empire du Vent et sur les côtes. Il nous faut impérativement traverser cette étendue pour parvenir au palais du Seigneur Haruno, mais y parviendrons-nous ? Et dans les temps ? » l'inquiétude teintait sa voix.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur les chevaux et soudain, interloqué, ses yeux s'agrandir.

« Les chevaux... »

En dépit de leur grand état de fatigue ces derniers s'étaient redressés, aux aguets, les oreilles tendues en avant, signe qu'ils avaient repéré quelque chose.

Aussitôt les deux hommes se saisirent de leurs armes, sur la défensive.

L'intrus entendu par les chevaux ne tarda pas à sortir de la maigre forêt auprès de laquelle les deux hommes avaient trouvé refuge.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille montée sur un pur sang à la robe perlino.

En dépit de la race noble du destrier il était difficile de dire de quel milieu pouvait venir cette fille.

Le fait qu'elle monte, à cru, un cheval alors qu'elle était une femme pouvait laisser penser qu'il s'agissait d'une nomade, mais son simple kimono de grossière toile de chanvre blanche était celui d'une pauvre paysanne.

Cette image d'appartenance à la paysannerie semblait être aussi renforcée par ses longs cheveux roses noués que par une simple ficelle et par l'absence de tout maquillage sur son visage d'albâtre.

Mais le fait qu'elle monte un pure sang était contradictoire.

Et puis son maintien ainsi que ses longues et fines mains blanches qui n'avaient jamais connu, de toute évidence, le travail manuel trahissaient un niveau social bien plus élevé.

C'est les yeux ronds que le blond du duo regarda cette étrange apparition tout en rengainant son sabre à la différence de son compagnon qui semblait toujours sur la défensive.

La surprise se lisait aussi dans les grands yeux verts émeraude de la jeune fille, visiblement étonnée de rencontrer d'autres humains qu'elle en ce lieu désolé.

Elle se remit toutefois bien vite et sauta avec agilité de son cheval, nerveuse. Une fois à terre, elle s'inclina en une profonde révérence, face contre terre.

« Mes Seigneurs, veuillez me pardonner, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un ici. »

Le statut social des deux hommes, lui, ne faisait aucun doute. Leurs capes entrouvertes laissaient clairement voir leurs belles armures de généraux d'armée aux couleurs des maisons qu'ils servaient.

Ils étaient nobles, et de haut rang.

« Ce n'est rien, nous aussi nous sommes surpris de croiser une jeune fille telle que toi seule au milieu de ces landes. » fit le blond avec un sourire amical, tout en offrant sa main à la demoiselle afin qu'elle se relève.

Elle s'en saisit tout en faisant une petite révérence pleine de déférence en remerciement. Cependant, cet instant de grâce ne dura pas.

« Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? » Fit d'une voix autoritaire et méfiante le brun .

« Je me nomme Sakura. J'arrive de la ville de Koosai, à 30 milles d'ici, où je rendais visite à des membres de ma famille, et je rentre chez moi. »

_« Sakura, juste un prénom et pas de nom, comme les paysans. *»_

Le regard toujours suspicieux, le brun reposa toutefois son sabre.

Voyant que son explication semblait avoir satisfait les deux hommes, la jeune fille se relaxa un peu et avisant la carte posée sur le sol elle reprit la parole.

« Je vois que vous cherchez votre route. Peut-être puis-je vous aider, Mes Seigneurs. »

« Peut-être bien. » lui sourit le blond qui l'invita à s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

La dite Sakura s'exécuta, son regard attiré bien malgré elle par les blasons qui ornaient les armures des deux hommes.  
>Ses yeux se plissèrent, elle semblait se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle aussi.<p>

Le blond tapota de l'index sur l'emblème qui ornait son poitrail.

« Connais-tu les blasons que nous portons jeune Sakura ? »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête.

« Oui, il s'agit des armes des Uzumaki et des Uchiwa. » déclara-t-elle.

_« Deux clans qui n'ont en principe rien à faire ici. »_ pensa-t-elle le regard fixé avec plus d'insistance que nécessaire sur l'éventail du Uchiwa.

« Vous êtes bien instruite pour quelqu'un qui à l'apparence d'une paysanne. » cracha le brun en posant, à son tour, un regard torve sur la chevelure rose de la jeune Sakura.

Elle ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ?

Le blond lui continuait à offrir un visage aimable à la jeune fille qui semblait désarçonnée par le ton sec du brun.

« Je me nomme Minato Namikaze, époux de Kushina Uzumaki, chef du clan Uzumaki et roi du royaume d'Uzu. »

Son compagnon lui lança un regard noir, mais il poursuivit.

« Et voici Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa et roi du royaume éponyme. »

Deux hommes seuls, perdus au milieu de nul part, déclarant être roi aurait dû naturellement paraître suspect, pourtant avec stupeur, la jeune Sakura remit face contre terre en une prosternation de convenance.

Ils disaient vrai, elle en avait l'intime conviction. L'aura même de ces deux hommes ne pouvait mentir.

« Allons, allons, c'est bon. On est en petit comité inutile d'être si protocolaire. » ria Minato.

Fugaku souffla quant à lui. Comment un homme de son rang pouvait se comporter de la sorte avec cette inconnue ?  
>La jeune Sakura se redressa mais ses grands yeux émeraude trahissaient ses questionnements intérieurs.<p>

« Tu te demandes ce que font les rois de deux des plus puissants royaumes de l'Empire du Feu, sans escorte, seuls au milieu de ces steppes, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Une fois de plus la jeune fille opina positivement du chef.

« Nous devons nous rendre au plus vite à la Capitale du Royaume d'Haru afin d'y rencontrer Kizashi Haruno. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

A cette déclaration Sakura se statufia. Oui, c'était sans doute une question de vie ou de mort pour que deux rois prennent la peine de voyager dans de telles conditions. Une situation gravissime sans doute, une affaire d'État, même un enfant aurait pu le comprendre.

Quel qu'est pu être le danger qui les poussait à accomplir cette mission, la jeune fille comprit qu'il était de son devoir de les aider et les servir.

Avec détermination elle planta son regard vert dans celui d'azur du Namikaze.

« Majesté, dans ce cas laissez-moi vous aider. Je me rends aussi à la Capitale, je vais vous y guider. »

Minato lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole.

« Cependant..., elle se tourna vers les chevaux des deux rois, ...vos montures sont à bout et il reste encore une demi-journée de marche avant d'atteindre la Cité de Saphir. »

Elle pointa du doigt sur la carte l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement, puis traça un chemin invisible en direction de la grande ville.

« Ils tiendront. » affirma Fugaku pressé d'arriver à destination.

La jeune fille regardait toujours, soucieuse, les chevaux. Non, ils ne survivraient pas dans les conditions actuelles. Il fallait pourtant, elle l'avait compris, que les deux rois arrivent au plus vite dans la capitale des Haruno. Humblement elle proposa alors.

« Si je puis me permettre, vos Majestés, vous devriez charger mon cheval avec toutes vos affaires afin de leur imposer le fardeau le moins lourd possible. »

La proposition était judicieuse pourtant

« C'est ton cheval qui va s'y épuiser. » affirma Minato.

« Pas si je ne le monte pas. »

« Nous sommes pressés nous vous avons dit, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre quelqu'un marchant derrière nous. » ajouta l'Uchiwa

« Mon cheval connaît le chemin, il vous guidera jusqu'à votre destination. Vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser derrière, je rentrerai par mes propres moyens. » fit la jeune femme consciente de l'urgence que pouvait représenter la mission des deux hommes.

« Nous sommes certes pressés, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'abandonner une noble dame au milieu de nul part en la détroussant de sa monture. »

Pour Minato, qui avait l'âme chevaleresque, l'un des devoirs sacrés des hommes était de protéger la gente féminine, aussi ce plan ne pouvait lui convenir.

« Vous êtes des rois, vous avez tous les droits s'il s'agit du maintien de la sûreté de l'Empire. Et puis je ne suis pas une noble dame » insista Sakura

Minato lui adressa un petit sourire vaguement ironique bien que très tendre, alors que Fugaku, lui, semblait chercher à sonder cette étrange jeune fille de ses yeux de jais.

Il se tourna vers Minato.

« Faisons ainsi de toute façon nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » conclut-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le Namikaze aurait voulu protester, mais il savait que la priorité était la réussite de sa mission. L'image de Kushina s'imposa à ses yeux renforçant sa détermination.

Sans un mot de plus Sakura se leva et alla en direction de sa monture pour la préparer.

Profitant qu'elle se soit éloignée, Fugaku se plaça à côté de son compagnon de route afin de lui adresser des remontrances.

« Vous êtes bien bavard, que vous-a-t-il pris de révéler à cette inconnue nos identités et notre destination ? Elle pourrait-être une espionne à la solde de l'ennemi. »

« J'en doute. L'armée ennemie n'a pas encore pu avoir accès au territoire d'Haru, notre armée les bloque. De plus notre mission est demeurée secrète et je doute que même un homme seul, envoyé par les forces ennemies, ait pu nous devancer. En plus, toute aide est bonne à prendre, surtout au milieu de ces steppes. »

En cela le brun était d'accord mais la prudence était de mise. De nombreuses vies étaient en jeu, des vies d'êtres chers pour lui, mais aussi pour Minato.

« Restons tout de même prudent. »

Minato lui sourit

« Je dois admettre que cette jeune fille est bien mystérieuse. Je sais bien qu'on prêtant que le Royaume d'Haru à l'image de son voisin l'Empire du Vent accorde beaucoup de libertés aux femmes, mais de là à laisser une jeune fille voyager seule au milieu de ce désert...Ce n'est plus de la liberté, c'est de l'imprudence.

Cependant je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je vois une femme monter à cheval. Je suis sûr que Kushina adorerait voir ça. » conclut-il avec une pointe de tristesse non dissimulée dans la voix.

« Les nomades qui traversent ces steppes montent tous à cheval, homme comme femme. » rappela Fugaku.

« Vous avez raison, mais les nomades se déplacent en groupe, pas seul, et cette fille n'est pas une nomade, pas plus qu'une paysanne. Son maintien, sa façon de parler, ses mains plus fines que celles d'une dame de la cours le prouvent bien.

Pourtant j'ai peine à imaginer une dame de haut rang voyager seul dans un tel accoutrement, même ici au pays d'Haru. En plus elle dit ne pas être une « noble dame ». Serait-elle la fille d'un riche marchand ? Bizarre, vraiment. Si nous n'étions pas si pressés par le temps j'aurais bien aimé connaître la réponse à cette question. »

Le brun fixait toujours la jeune fille de ses yeux de jais fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils à chaque fois que son regard se concentrait sur sa chevelure.

« Ses cheveux... » dit-il.

« C'est vrai que cette couleur rose n'est pas courante. » admit Minato

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre car Sakura était revenue à leur côté.

« Mon cheval est prêt si vous souhaitez le charger. »

Les deux hommes suivirent les conseils de la jeune fille allégeant au maximum leurs propres montures qui avaient un peu repris des forces de leur côté.

Ils n'avaient guère le loisir de pouvoir les faire reposer plus, aussi s'empressèrent-ils d'enfourcher leurs chevaux.

Sakura leur sourit.

« N'ayez crainte, vos Majestés, Kazemaru vous mènera au Seigneur Haruno en un rien de temps. »

Elle se retourna vers son cheval pour aller lui dire au revoir. En faisant la route à pied elle ne le reverrai certainement pas avant un ou deux jours.

Fugaku du haut de son destrier continuait à l'observer. Il murmura alors à l'attention de Minato.

« Cette gamine n'est pas la fille d'un commerçant, elle est noble. Et je pense même pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'elle est une Haruno. » La colère se lisait sur son visage.

Minato était lui stupéfié par ce qu'affirmait son ami. C'était impossible !

Kizashi Haruno était connu pour ne pas avoir d'héritier et être de fait le dernier des Haruno. Ainsi, on ne lui connaissait ni neveu et nièce, ni même une quelconque parenté lointaine.

Ce problème successorale avait fait l'objet de nombreux Conseil d'État au sein de l'Empire qui craignait pour son fragile équilibre si l'un des douze royaumes qui le composaient se retrouvait sans dirigeant. Et puis, en plus des problèmes internes à l'Empire du Feu, l'Empire du Vent n'en profiterait-il pas pour tenter d'annexer ce territoire ?

Si cette jeune fille était réellement une Haruno, ça faisait d'elle de fait l'héritière du royaume d'Haru mettant fin ainsi à bien des inquiétudes.

Impossible que Kizashi soit passé outre cela. D'autant que la naissance d'un héritier, ou même d'un simple prince ou princesse, était toujours annoncée publiquement dans chacun des royaumes de l'Empire. Cette enfant sortie de nul part au beau milieu des steppes ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être une Haruno. Fugaku se trompait.

Le brun de son côté avait fait avancer sa monture jusqu'à à jeune fille.

« Majesté, ne perdez pas de temps à présent si vous êtes pressés. Je vous souhaite bonne route. »

Mais contre toute attente, Fugaku se pencha et saisit la jeune fille à la taille.

« Que faites-vous ? » s'écria-t-elle apeurée.

Le chef des Uchiwa la plaça devant lui sur la selle.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que nous allions laisser une jeune femme seule au milieu de ces steppes avec pour seules provisions une gourde et une miche de pain ? »

« Mais votre cheval... »

« Ce n'est pas votre poids qui va changer grand chose. » fit-il avec une ironie froide face à celle qu'il avait soulevée du sol d'une seule main.

Bien que gênée, surtout d'être sur la même monture que l'Uchiwa, Sakura se laissa finalement faire.

Minato les avait rejoints. Il porta un bref regard à Sakura.

Qu'est ce qui faisait penser à Fugaku qu'elle put-être une Haruno ? Il avait mentionné ses cheveux...

A vrai dire pour le moment cela devrait être le cadet de ses soucis. Mais tout de même.

« Bien nous sommes au complet, allons-y » dit-il pour couper cours à ses pensées.

« Dans ce cas dans cette direction » indiqua la jeune fille en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

« Par là nous ne suivons pas le fleuve. » fit avec défiance l'Uchiwa.

« Le fleuve mène bien à la Cité de Saphir, mais il serpente trop, rallongeant le chemin. Nous irons plus vite en suivant mon chemin. » affirma-t-elle.

« Bien nous te faisons confiance. » conclut Minato.

_« Comme si nous avions vraiment le choix »_ pensa Fugaku.

* * *

><p>Le chemin se déroula sans encombre dans un silence quasi complet que seuls les hurlements du vent et les quelques indications de Sakura venaient briser.<p>

Les deux rois avaient préféré se concentrer sur leur mission et laisser de côté leurs interrogations concernant la jeune fille.

Malgré la monotonie du décors cette dernière semblait s'orienter sans problème, corrigeant parfois la trajectoire de façon incompréhensible pour Fugaku et Minato.

Pourtant, comme elle leur avait annoncé après une demi-journée de course à travers la steppe ils parvinrent enfin au sommet d'une colline qui dominait la Capitale d'Haru.

La surprise fut grande pour l'Uchiwa et le Namikaze.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé trouver de l'autre côté de cette hauteur une immense cité grouillante de vie après tout ce désert vert.

Ils stoppèrent un instant leur progression pour admirer le paysage depuis ce promontoire d'exception.

De là ils dominaient toute la cité qui était encore si lointain et si proche à la fois.

Pour chacun des deux souverains c'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient en ce lieu. Ils comprirent vite que le surnom de « Cité de Saphir » que portait la ville n'était pas usurpé.

En effet, au-de-là de sa vaste enceinte de murs de pierres blanches, ils pouvaient admirer, dans le couchant, les maisons de la cité dont les toits de tuiles vernies bleues, typique du lieu, brillaient de mille éclats aux nuances dansantes allant du violet clair au bleu nuit le plus profond.

La capitale était gigantesque.

On considérait souvent le Royaume d'Haru comme le moins glorieux parmi les douze de l'Empire, rustre, paysan, peu peuplé, n'entendant rien à la finesse, à la délicatesse et raffinement de ses voisins.

Pourtant, la Cité de Saphir faisait mentir tous ces dires.

Chaque demeure semblait posséder des jardins intérieurs merveilleusement entretenus où, à cette distance, on pouvait deviner les fleurs bleues de l'hortensia, les arabesques de la glycine grimpante ou encore le rose vif de l'amaryllis.

En plusieurs endroits, l'espace de la ville s'aérait à l'aide de belles places ou d'agréables parcs.

Le fleuve sauvage qu'ils avaient suivi dans la première partie de leur périple semblait ici dompté, traversé d'élégants ponts, et longé de quais ou s'activait une foule de marchands et de commerçants aux costumes bigarrés à l'image des épices et autres denrées qu'ils transportaient.

Une grande artère principale semblait scinder le ville en deux et courait jusqu'à l'horizon où se dessinait la silhouette des toits sculptés de dentelle bleue du palais royal.

Leur but était enfin à portée de vue.

C'est alors que Fugaku fut sorti de sa contemplation, sentant Sakura se dérober d'entre ses bras.

Elle sauta avec souplesse au sol, se réceptionnant avec une grâce toute féline.

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'à redescendre la colline et rejoindre la route qui se trouve à ses pieds, dit-elle en désignant plus bas une route pavée où circulait de nombreux, chars, charrettes et piétons entrant et sortant de la ville. Elle vous mènera à la porte principale de la ville. Là, adressez-vous à un garde, il vous escortera jusqu'au Seigneur Haruno, affirma-t-elle ».

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Interrogea avec surprise Minato. Je croyais que tu devais te rendre toi aussi à la Capitale. » finit-il avec une certaine suspicion.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne rentre pas par ce côté de la ville. » expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine gène dans la voix.

« Et votre cheval ? » demanda avec une froideur extrême l'Uchiwa.

« Rendez-lui sa liberté lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin de lui. Il saura me retrouver. »

Fugaku lui lança à nouveau un regard noir qui rendit la jeune fille imperceptiblement nerveuse.

L'Uchiwa était partagé. Son instinct lui hurlait que cette fille était une Haruno. Si tel était le cas il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser lui filer entre les doigts, ou il le regretterait à jamais. A ce moment, en dépit de sa mission, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, recapturer ce petit oiseau moqueur et sauvage, l'amener de force à Konoha, capitale de l'Empire du Feu, et l'enfermer à tout jamais dans une belle cage à oiseau, garante de l'honneur des Uchiwa.

Pourtant comme si elle avait pu lire le fond de sa pensée à travers son regard d'onyx, la jeune Sakura lui lança un étrange regard. Elle semblait dire :

« Mon seigneur, par pitié ne me volez pas ma liberté. »

Fugaku souffla, vaincu, et se tourna vers Minato qui demeurait perplexe.

« Bien continuons, à cette distance de la Capitale, même à pied elle ne devrait rien risquer. »

A contre cœur lui aussi Minato laissa la jeune fille.

« Au revoir vos Majestés, je vous souhaite bonne chance. » dit-elle en s'inclinant en une profonde révérence alors que les deux hommes et les trois chevaux reprenaient leur chemin.

Le Namikaze lui fit un signe de la main et contre toute attente l'Uchiwa répondit :

« A bientôt. »

Sakura frissonna, observant encore un instant leurs silhouettes descendre la colline et rejoindre la route avant de disparaître.

Elle pivota sur elle même, tournant le dos à la civilisation pour contempler les plaines infinies qui s'étendaient dans son dos.

Elle avait toujours été libre comme le vent qui courait dans les steppes, mais aujourd'hui en croisant les deux rois, elle avait compris que cette vie d'insouciance était finie.

Elle l'avait compris dès qu'elle avait vu l'emblème des Uchiwa et appris l'identité de Fugaku Uchiwa. Elle savait que lui aussi avait compris qui elle était. Cette colère dans ses yeux le prouvait.

Elle se détourna à regret de la plaine et prit à son tour le chemin de la Cité de Saphir.

Il était temps pour elle de faire face à ses responsabilités.

L'Haruno pressa le pas et s'enfonça vers la ville au rythme du soleil déclinant.

Note : Dans le Japon médiéval, seul les nobles avaient le droit de porter un nom de famille. Les autres classes sociales n'en avaient pas. Bien que cette histoire ce déroule dans un monde fictif, différent du Japon médiéval j'ai quand même voulu intégrer ce principe à l'histoire.

Commentaire : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Bien que j'annonce un SasuSaku, les protagonistes de la romance de sont pas encore tous là. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui aiment des entrées en matière plus directes (je les comprends moi aussi j'aime quand ça démarre sur les chapeaux de roues).

J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop rebuté. D'autant que je suis pas satisfaite à 100% de cette intro mais bon.

Du coup j'en profite de ce commentaire de fin pour vous donner quelques informations « géopolitiques » sur l'univers dans lequel évoluent nos chers ninjas (oh rien de bien compliqué, d'autant que je m'inspire quand même beaucoup de l'univers de base de Naruto).

L'histoire ce déroule donc dans l'Empire du Feu, un empire composé de douze royaumes fédérés dirigés chacun par une des douze grandes familles à savoir :

Les Senju, les Uchiwa, les Uzumaki, les Hyûga, les Sarutobi, les Hatake, les Inuzuka, les Aburame, les Nara, les Yamanaka, les Akimichi et les Haruno.

En tant que royaumes fédérés, chacun des douze royaumes est administré librement par son roi qui possède un pouvoir régalien propre (législatif, militaire, etc).

Ils sont toutefois sous la tutelle de l'empereur qui prend lui les décisions au niveau global de l'Etat et de la politique extérieure.

L'empereur est élu par les douze rois et est à l'origine l'un d'entre eux. C'est un titre à vie. Dans cette histoire c'est actuellement Hiruzen Sarutobi qui porte ce titre.

Afin d'empêcher la prise de pouvoir par une famille plus que par une autre, les alliances illégales, et de maintenir l'équilibre de l'Empire, les rois et leurs héritiers sont soumis à certaines lois très strictes que je détaillerai dans les commentaires des prochains chapitres.

Voilà pour ces premières infos.


	2. L'héritière des Haruno

Titre : Le pacte

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Tout d'abord bonjour à tous et bonne année 2015.

Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'adresser un petit mot pour mon premier chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Il est encore assez descriptif et lent, histoire de finir de placer la situation et de distiller le plus d'infos possible, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop rébarbatif. L'action sera bien plus présente dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : L'héritière des Haruno<p>

L'étrange cortège qui s'était formé à l'entrée de la ville avait attiré l'attention des badauds qui commençaient à s'agglutiner en une foule compacte.

Quand Fugaku et Minato étaient arrivés à la porte principale de la Cité de Saphir, ils avaient aussitôt sorti leurs sceaux royaux, preuve de leur légitimité, et avaient demandé à être menés devant le roi Kizashi Haruno.

Le garde en faction avait immédiatement fait partir un messager au palais sur un coursier rapide, avant de rassembler quelques autres gardes afin de créer, dans la précipitation, une escorte digne des deux souverains.

Le temps de traverser la ville la nuit était définitivement tombée. Et malgré les nombreuses lanternes qui l'éclairaient, notamment en cette avenue principale, aucun des deux rois ne prit véritablement le temps d'observer le paysage, ni de porter un regard à la foule de curieux se pressant sur leur passage.

Leur esprit était déjà entièrement tourné vers leur prochaine entrevue avec Kizashi.

Ils devaient faire sortir le roi de Haru de sa longue retraite s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sauver Konoha.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la colossale entrée du palais. Ses portes étaient grandes ouvertes, preuve que le messager qui les avait précédés avait accompli sa mission.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour d'honneur au son des trompettes, et déjà une foule de domestiques et de gardes en uniforme se pressa pour former une haie d'honneur, saluant les deux monarques.

Au bout de celle-ci, à leur grand étonnement se trouvait Kizashi en personne venu les accueillir.

Minato l'observa avec attention. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à la différence des autres souverains de l'Empire du Feu. Kizashi faisait fi des édits impériaux obligeant chaque roi à séjourner au moins un mois par an au palais impérial(1), et s'octroyait même le droit de se dispenser de certaines réunions des douze, comme il y a peu, envoyant, chose impensable, un simple ambassadeur pour le remplacer.

Normalement une telle insubordination aurait dû être sévèrement punie par l'Empereur et les autres monarques, mais Kizashi bénéficiait du soutien sans faille au Conseil d'État des Uchiwa qui finissaient toujours par justifier ses absences.

A le voir ainsi, il n'avait pourtant rien d'un rebelle.

Il n'était pas très grand mais avait d'une carrure imposante de solide gaillard. Habillé simplement, bien loin des artifices de la Cour, il avait une allure de vieux vétéran que la canne en bois à sa main droite, qui le soutenait, accentuait.

Il ressemblait vraiment à ces vieux soldats joviaux toujours prêts à blaguer et à raconter leurs exploits passés en alignant les chopes dans quelques tavernes animées. Il avait aussi en commun avec les soldats vétérans un air débonnaire qu'accentuaient ses yeux bleus tombants, et une apparence vaguement négligée avec sa barbes de trois jours, ses énormes favoris se transformant en moustache et son improbable coiffure florale de cheveux grisonnant d'un rose Moutbatten.

_« Rose ! »_ pensa Minato.

Bien que la rose de Kizashi tira plus vers le gris, il ne put que repenser à l'incarnadin de la jeune Sakura.

_« Est-ce pour cela que Fugaku pensait qu'elle était une Haruno ? Après tout il est celui qui dans cet Empire connaît le mieux cette famille. »_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée car à côté de lui l'Uchiwa sauta de son cheval, sans respect du protocole, et se précipita vers Kizashi pour lui donner une franche accolade amicale, que lui rendit le roi de Haru.

« Fugaku, mon vieil ami, je suis heureux de te voir. » s'exclama avec bonhomie l'Haruno.

« Moi aussi » répondit plus sobrement, mais avec tout de même un étonnant sourire, l'Uchiwa.

Cette attitude surprit Minato. Fugaku était toujours si stricte, si noble, si respectueux de la bienséance qu'il pensait bien ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi spontané. Le lien entre les deux hommes devait être fort.

Un page s'avança vers son cheval et Minato descendit à son tour de sa monture fourbue, la laissant aux soins d'un jeune écuyer d'origine nomade.

« Seigneur Kizashi. » fit-il bien plus protocolaire que Fugaku.

« Seigneur Minato. » répondit à son tour le roi de Haru avec une légère courbette.

Kizashi leur adressa un regard grave qui indiquait parfaitement qu'il était conscient que leur présence ici ne prévoyait rien de bon.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, mais hélas j'ai l'impression que vous ne me portez pas de très bons augures. » Il eut un petit sourire désolé.

Les deux voyageurs ne répondirent rien, il n'y avait pas à épiloguer, surtout pas au milieu de cette cour.

« Bien, poursuivit Kizashi, suivez-moi. »

C'est d'un pas lent et boitant que le roi de Haru prit la direction de l'intérieur du palais.

Minato surprit quelques secondes Fugaku porter un regard grave et désolé à la jambe folle du monarque, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Minato n'en connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, mais il savait que les deux souverains avaient jadis combattu côte à côte et que c'était en sauvant Fugaku que Kizashi avait perdu sa jambe.

C'est cet handicap qui servait à l'Haruno d'excuse principale à sa mystérieuse retraite.

Le roi du pays les fit traverser une multitude de pièces avant de les faire pénétrer dans une minuscule salle à l'intérieur simple et dépouillé. Une fois encore, Minato s'en étonna.

Tout autre monarque aurait reçu des hôtes de marque soit dans la salle du trône, soit dans une pièce reflétant tout le prestige de la Nation qu'il dirigeait.

Mais Kizashi avait lui opté pour un petit pavillon de thé.

La pièce était minuscule, parfaite pour les secrets d'alcôve, avec en son centre un brasero allumé et un nécessaire à thé en céladon.

A bien y réfléchir, le roi d'Uzu jugea que finalement ce papillon de thé était parfait pour leur entretien, et que, bien loin de dénoter d'un manque de respect pour les convives, il témoignait du grand raffinement et de la justesse d'esprit de leur hôte.

Kizashi alla se placer devant le brasero, s'agenouillant avec difficulté, puis fit signe à Fugaku et Minato de s'asseoir.

Dans un silence calme et reposant, l'Haruno prépara le thé, saisissant avec maîtrise la louche en bambou pour verser l'eau, qui frémissait dans la bouilloire sur le brasero, dans chacune des tasses en céladon.

Il mélangea la poudre verte du thé, puis, la mixture enfin prête, la tendit à chacun des deux rois.

C'était le signal implicite. Ils devaient à présent expliquer leur présence en ce lieu.

La tension remonta d'un cran rendant lourd l'air ambiant.

« Konoha est tombée aux mains de l'ennemi, il y a deux jours suite à un coup d'État. » commença sans préambule Fugaku de sa belle voix grave, désireux d'entrer au plus vite dans le vif du sujet.

Il planta ses obsidiennes dans le regard soudain choqué de son hôte.

Kizashi restait sans voix. Qu'est-ce-que cela signifiait ? Il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle, mais ça...

Il eut du mal à rassembler ses esprits et à digérer l'information. Il claqua bruyamment de la langue comme pour se secouer lui-même.

« Comment ça « Konoha est tombée » ? Par qui a-t-elle était prise ? Comment ?»

Konoha était la cité impériale, elle se situait au centre de l'Empire. De part sa position géographique mais aussi de part son statut elle était quasiment imprenable. En tout cas pas sans qu'avant cela certains des douze royaumes ne soient déjà préalablement tombés. Et bien que volontairement coupé de la politique générale de l'Empire, la nouvelle d'une guerre ayant vu la chute d'autres royaumes serait parvenue depuis longtemps à ses oreilles.

Fugaku prit une gorgée de thé, comme pour s'aider lui aussi à rassembler ses esprits et ses dires.

« Comme je te l'ai dit il y a deux jours Konoha a été prise... Par Orochimaru. »

« Orochimaru ? L'ancien protégé de l'Empereur Hiruzen? » s'étonna Kizashi, incrédule.

Fugaku opina du chef comme pour confirmer l'identité de l'individu. Cependant, cela n'était pas véritablement nécessaire. Tout le monde connaissait Orochimaru. Il était issu de la haute noblesse de l'Empire, sans pour autant appartenir aux douze.

Enfant, son clan avait été détruit par la guerre et Hiruzen, alors tout jeune empereur, l'avait pris sous son aile. Il s'attacha tant à lui qu'il songea un temps à l'adopter et à en faire son héritier légitime en lieu et place de son propre fils, Asuma.

Mais la relation des deux hommes évolua dans le temps, minée par des divergences politiques. Orochimaru coupa finalement les ponts avec son vieux mentor.

« Je savais que les relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre l'Empereur et Orochimaru, mais pas au point de penser qu'il puisse fomenter un coup d'État. Comment est-il parvenu à un tel exploit ? » s'interrogea Kizashi.

Cette fois-ci c'est Minato qui prit la parole.

« Il y a trois jours de cela, comme vous ne l'ignorez certainement pas, avait lieu la « campagne de la feuille ». »

Kizashi hocha de la tête sous le regard accusateur du Namikaze.

En effet, une fois par an les rois et leurs héritiers mâles se réunissaient durant une semaine afin de pratiquer des manœuvres militaires et autres simulations de guerre. Le but de cette « campagne de la feuille » était, sous couvert de compétition, de maintenir la cohésion entre les douze royaume, de former les jeunes générations à leur rôle de chef militaire et d'exercer les forces militaires de l'armée qui était considérée à ce jour comme l'une des plus forte au monde.

Bien entendu, Kizashi aurait dû faire partie des participants au camps en tant que roi, mais bien sûr une fois de plus il s'était défilé d'où le regard de Minato.

Ce dernier poursuivit.

« Le lendemain, nous étions en train de simuler une bataille lorsqu'un messager gravement blessé venant de Konoha s'est présenté à nous. »

« Il nous a alors dit qu'Orochimaru avait profité de notre absence et des forces militaires réduites dans la capitale pour fomenter un coup d'État. » expliqua Fugaku.

Kizashi l'air grave sembla réfléchir un instant.

« D'accord, mais dans ce cas, avec la « campagne de la feuille », vous aviez une force militaire effective prête à marcher sur Konoha. Pourquoi ne pas avoir immédiatement renversé Orochimaru ? »

« C'était bien notre intention, répliqua Minato, mais arrivés aux abords de la capitale nous avons été bloqués par l'armée d'Orochimaru. »

« Nous avons été pris au dépourvu, nous ne nous attendions pas à se qu'il puisse avoir sous ses ordres une armée de plusieurs milliers d'hommes. Nous ignorons d'ailleurs encore comment il a pu l'introduire ainsi dans Konoha en si peu de temps sans que des mouvements de troupes ne soient repérés. Toujours est-il que nous n'étions pas assez nombreux de notre côté. Nous n'étions qu'une petite troupe en vue de manœuvres d'exercice très limitées . » expliqua gravement Fugaku.

« Nous avons alors envoyé des messagers dans chacun de nos royaumes respectifs afin que de nouvelles garnisons viennent nous aider. Mais Orochimaru a profité de la place géographiquement centrale de Konoha pour bloquer l'arrivée du gros des renforts.

Notre armée n'est pas suffisante, et bien loin de pouvoir atteindre la capitale, nous cédons chaque jour un peu plus de terrain à l'ennemi. Il est même possible qu'à terme, si ça continue ainsi, nous nous fassions tous massacrer, laissant la voie libre à Orochimaru sur l'ensemble du territoire. » poursuivit Minato sans quasiment prendre la peine de respirer.

« Mais il y a plus grave, expliqua Fugaku avec un léger tremblement nerveux. En prenant la capitale, Orochimaru a pris le palais impérial. Nos épouses et nos filles s'y trouvent (2). Il les retient en otage et refuse, malgré nos demandes incessantes, de nous donner toute information les concernant. »

« Nous combattons avec la crainte qu'il s'en prenne à elles. Sans savoir si elles sont encore en vie. »affirma Minato en fronçant les sourcils, sa douleur et son inquiétude se lisant sur chacun de ses traits. « Nous sommes de fait quasiment pieds et poings liés. »

Kizashi lui s'était figé. Orochimaru aurait vraiment fait quelque chose d'aussi vil et d'aussi bas ? Le palais impérial avait de tout temps constitué un refuge et les valeurs propres à l'Empire du Feu et à son esprit chevaleresque interdisaient de s'en prendre de la sorte aux grandes Dames de l'Empire. Sûrement qu'Orochimaru était passé outre. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Mais pourquoi ?

Soudain une pensée le traversa.

« Et l'Empereur Hiruzen ? Qu'est-il devenu ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien. Peut-être est-il lui aussi retenu en otage, mais des rumeurs prétendent qu'il aurait été occis par Orochimaru. » affirma Fugaku fataliste.

Kizashi ferma les yeux. Non, comment avait-il pu ? Hiruzen était un homme bon.

Fugaku poursuivit.

« Nous n'avons que peu d'informations qui filtrent de Konoha. Les espions que nous avons envoyés pour tenter d'infiltrer le camps ennemi se sont presque tous faits abattre. C'est sûrement la volonté d'Orochimaru de nous garder dans le flou pour mieux nous abattre. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester sans agir même si cela doit coûter la vie à ceux et surtout à celles que nous aimons. C'est pourquoi Minato et moi avons pris l'initiative dans le plus grand secret, et avec l'accord des autres monarques, de prendre contact avec toi. Le royaume de Haru est le seul dont l'armée d'Orochimaru ne bloque pas l'accès. Le seul qui puisse nous fournir les renforts nécessaire pour passer à la contre-offensive. »

« C'est votre devoir envers l'Empire. » précisa Minato comme dans la crainte d'un refus.

« Ça va de soi je suis l'un des douze de l'Empire, affirma toutefois Kizashi, mon armée vous accompagnera. Retenir en otage vos femmes et vos filles est un acte de lâcheté que je ne saurais cautionner. »

Minato souffla. Il avait craint, malgré la confiance sans borne qu'accordait Fugaku à Kizashi, que le roi de Haru non impliqué dans le conflit refuse son aide légitime à l'Empire auquel il appartenait. Il faut dire que nombre des autres souverains pensaient que leur mission serait un échec car on soupçonnait l'Haruno de volonté d'indépendantisme. Minato lui-même s'était demandé si Kizashi ne saisirait pas l'occasion pour faire sécession.

« Même si cela doit nous mener à notre trépas, je suis heureux de savoir que tu combattras une fois de plus à mes côtés. » sourit vaguement Fugaku avec nostalgie.

Cette fois-ci Kizashi se crispa, gêné.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir participer à la bataille hélas, ni de ne pouvoir vous accompagner. »

Que racontait-il ? Un roi devait forcément mener son armée. Il était le chef des armées, celui qui motive et dirige les troupes au combat. Son absence sur le champ de bataille était tout simplement impossible. Même avec une jambe en moins, même s'il devait rester dans le camp de l'État-major.

Surtout dans la position litigieuse dans laquelle il était face aux autres royaumes.

Kizashi choisit de se justifier.

« Bien que vous soyez les premiers à m'informer de ce coup d'État, la nouvelle se répandra vite. D'ici quelques jours je n'ignore pas que l'Empire du Vent, avec qui je partage mes frontières, sera lui aussi au courant. Or les relations avec nos voisins ne sont pas au beau fixe depuis que l'empereur Hiruzen a décrété l'embargo commercial sur de nombreux produits. Pour vous dire la vérité, la tension est telle que mon épouse la reine Mebuki est partie depuis une semaine en tant qu'ambassadrice à Suna pour tenter de calmer les tensions.

Cependant, si l'empereur Rasa (3) apprend la situation dans notre pays je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il passera à l'offensive. Et cette fois-ci c'est mon épouse qui sera l'otage.

Je ne peux quitter la Cité de Saphir ainsi. Je dois rester pour parer à cette éventualité et protéger nos frontières.

Notre situation serait bien pire si nous nous retrouvions pris en tenaille entre Orochimaru et l'Empire du Vent. »

Les paroles de Kizashi plongea les deux autres souverains dans une profonde réflexion. Ses inquiétudes étaient justifiées certes mais...

« Chaque problème en son temps. Nous devons montrer notre cohésion au monde. Le douze rois se doivent d'être réunis, notre marche pour la victoire m'en sera que plus symbolique. C'est ce qu'attends l'armée pour rester motivée, mais aussi le peuple que ce coup d'État est déjà en train de toucher durement. » expliqua à son tour Fugaku en reposant sa tasse de thé désormais vide.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Kizashi, il faut un Haruno à la tête des troupes que tu nous octroies. Et tu es le dernier des Haruno. Tu dois confier la défense de ton territoire à un homme de confiance et venir avec nous. »

L'Uchiwa ancrait son regard sombre dans celui de l'Haruno pour bien lui faire comprendre le côté non négociable de la chose. »

Le visage de Kizashi se rembrunit, il savait que Fugaku avait raison. L'intervention du royaume de Haru n'aurait un véritable impact psychologique sur l'armée ennemie que si un Haruno menait l'offensive mettant fin à une retraite de près de 20 ans. Mais cette solution mettait son propre royaume en péril et lui qui fut jadis un noble guerrier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un estropié. Et bien qu'il exista une autre solution il ne voulait pas l'envisager.

Soudain une voix féminine coupa le silence.

« Dans ce cas s'il faut un Haruno à la tête de l'armée alors c'est moi qui vous accompagnerai. »

A l'entente de cette voix dans son dos, Kizashi se statufia littéralement, cessant de respirer, mais son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant considérablement.

Fugaku et Minato, eux, redressèrent leurs regards en direction de la porte d'où provenait cette voix féminine étrangement familière.

Devant eux se dressait une magnifique jeune fille vêtue d'un riche kimono de soie rouge brodé de motifs traditionnels de Haru en fils d'or et d'argent, et doublé de fourrure blanche à la mode des nomades du pays.

Son visage fin était subtilement maquillé d'un fard blanchissant sa peau d'opaline que rehaussait, tels des pétales rouges sur la neige de l'hiver, le carmin de ses lèvres et sur son front était dessiné un petit losange parme, symbole protecteur qu'arboraient parfois les dames de haute naissance.

Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un complexe chignon planté de peignes et d'épingles d'or et corail dont le rose accentuait la beauté de la chevelure incarnadine de la jeune fille.

Bien que cette apparition royale soit très éloignée de celle de l'étrange paysanne croisée quelques heures auparavant aucun doute n'était possible.

« Sakura ! » s'exclama avec surprise Minato en écarquillant les yeux.

La surprise se lut aussi un bref instant dans les sombres onyx de Fugaku, mais elle fut bientôt remplacée par une colère sourde qui coulait dans chacune de ses veines.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grondante, mal contenue, en fixant son regard accusateur sur leur hôte.

Kizashi avait légèrement retourné la tête vers Sakura quand il avait entendu avec étonnement que le roi d'Uzu connaissait son prénom. Elle lui avait envoyé un regard désolé avec un imperceptible mouvement de négation.

Kizashi souffla et fit face à l'Uchiwa. Il était à présent trop tard pour les mensonges. Il préféra donc être honnête avec les deux souverains, conscient que les répercutions seraient sûrement terribles pour lui. A tous les sens du terme.

« Il s'agit de ma fille et de celle de mon épouse la reine Mebuki. La princesse Sakura Haruno, l'héritière légitime du royaume de Haru. »

Fugaku et Minato se figèrent.

Alors Fugaku avait eu raison c'était bien une Haruno et en plus une sang pure, pas même une bâtarde. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » demanda sur le point d'exploser, l'Uchiwa.

Kizashi déglutit mais se tut.

« J'ai 16 ans, votre Majesté. » répondit simplement la jeune fille le visage grave et sans bouger de sa position à l'entrée de la salle.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Sur le coup de la colère Fugaku se redressa en portant un doigt accusateur sur Kizashi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Kizashi ? Il hurlait de rage. 16 ans ! 16 ans que ce royaume a une héritière et que tu la caches ?! Voilà près de 20 ans que je me sens responsable de la disparition des Haruno et que je défends tes moindres excentricités à la Cour impériale contre les voix de plus en plus nombreuses qui te dénigrent...Mais ça ! »

Il jeta un regard haineux à la jeune fille.

Si son père restait dans une position digne et droite face à cette soudaine colère, Sakura elle eut un mouvement de recule face aux onyx assassins.

« Fugaku » appela la voix apaisante de Minato. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

« Vous faites peur à la princesse Sakura. »

A cette phrase la jeune fille tiqua. Ne jamais montrer sa peur. Elle se força à avancer droite et digne, bien qu'un peu crispée. Elle alla s'asseoir au côté de son père face aux deux souverains.

Fugaku, qui était resté debout haletant de colère, avait disséqué le moindre de ses mouvements d'un regard sombre.

Puis il s'assit à nouveau. Minato soulagé en fit de même, non sans avoir relâché un long souffle de fatigue.

Bien qu'il soit pressé, il leur faudrait une explication à cette traîtrise. Finalement, peut-être que les autres souverains de l'Empire du Feu avaient raison de se méfier de l'Haruno. Peut-être avait-il bien des désirs d'indépendance. En tout cas il entretenait bien des mystères.

De son côté Fugaku était reclus dans son silence après sa violente et soudaine colère. Son regard était ancré dans celui de Kizashi.

Le roi savait qu'il devait une explication. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment à donner. Pas même à son ami. Surtout pas à son ami. C'était sa volonté et bien qu'il ait toujours su que la vérité éclaterait un jour, il avait toujours repoussé l'échéance. Après tout, il avait déjà donné la vie des membres de sa famille à l'Uchiwa, alors il avait tout fait pour qu'il ne lui vole pas aussi sa fille unique. Quitte à la cacher.

« Quand Sakura est née, se décida-t-il enfin à dire, ce fut un vrai miracle. Mebuki et moi n'aurions sûrement jamais d'autres enfants et l'unique qui nous fut donnés était très chétive à la naissance.

Pouvais-je annoncer à l'Empire la naissance d'une héritière alors qu'elle risquait de mourir à tout moment, plongeant mon royaume à nouveau dans le deuil ? »

« Elle semble très bien se porter depuis lors. » coupa, acerbe, Fugaku.

Kizashi ne put acquiescer.

« Nous fument d'abord très protecteurs envers elle, puis le temps passant, égoïstement, j'ai retardé l'annonce de sa naissance pour pouvoir la garder auprès de moi, comme un père et son enfant. Mais les années filent et il n'était plus admissible d'annoncer l'existence de mon héritière sans provoquer un tollé. »

« La garder auprès de vous comme un père et son enfant vous dites. Reprit Minato. Nous sommes des rois, nous représentons l'État et nos enfants le futur de cet État. En tant que tel nous ne nous appartenons pas. Nous ne sommes pas des hommes, des maris ou des pères mais des monarques. L'intérêt de l'État passe avant notre intérêt propre. »

Bien que le timbre de la voix du Namikaze soit doux, sa critique était profonde. Jamais Kizashi n'aurait dû se permettre de jouer au bon papa avec sa fille unique. Elle appartenait à l'État pas à lui.

« Je sais cela. Je l'ai toujours su. Et c'est en connaissance de cause que le moment venu j'en paierai les conséquences. »

Sakura lui adressa un regard peiné et fautif. Si elle ne s'était pas manifesté à l'instant, elle n'aurait pas mis son père dans un tel embarras. Elle regrettait presque le fait d'avoir croisé la route de ces deux monarques. Mais dès le moment où le roi d'Uchiwa l'avait vue, elle avait su que le sort en avait été jeté.

Kizashi lui rendit un sourire doux et rassurant. De toute façon la vérité se serait su un jour ou l'autre et ce n'était pas la faute de la jeune fille mais bien la sienne.

Au contraire, elle avait montré toute sa droiture en prenant l'initiative de se dévoiler pour sauver son pays, et surtout protéger son père infirme du conflit à venir.

Kizashi reprit alors la parole avec un étrange éclat de défi dans les yeux.

« Cependant, Messieurs, sachez que si c'était à refaire, je referai de même. Comme pour chacune des décisions de ma vie. »

Fugaku savait que cette dernière sentence lui était adressée. Bien que toujours en colère, il tourna un regard moins dur en direction de la jeune fille.

A sa grande surprise cette dernière posa les mains au sol et s'inclina face contre terre.

« Messires, je comprends votre colère et votre ressentiment, mais je vous prie de passer outre pour cette fois car aujourd'hui le sort de ce pays est en jeu. »

Minato eut un petit sourire en coin. Lors de leur première rencontre, il s'était dit qu'il avait en face de lui une jeune fille intelligente, et la scène qu'elle jouait sous ses yeux le prouvait. Elle était très maline.

Elle faisait acte de contrition pour les adoucir tout en leur rappelant que, comme ils l'avaient si justement dit une minute auparavant, l'État et sa défense étaient prioritaire et qu'ils devaient donc abandonner leur précédent grief.

Fugaku souffla.

« Redressez-vous princesse Sakura. »

Elle s'exécuta soulageait. Toutefois Fugaku précisa à l'attention de Kizashi.

« Nous n'en resterons pas là. Mais effectivement pour l'heure notre priorité est autre. »

Il reposa son regard sur la jeune fille. Quand elle était apparue elle avait dit qu'elle mènerait les troupes.

D'un côté, il était tenté d'accepter et de la prendre directement avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette fille un instant de plus au royaume de Haru. Qui sait si elle ne disparaîtrait pas à nouveau ?

Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'amener avec eux sur le champ de bataille. Ils allaient à la guerre, pas à un cours de broderie, ils avaient déjà assez à faire sans s'embarrasser de la protection d'une princesse.

D'autant qu'elle les ralentirait. La garnison fournie par Kizashi devait rejoindre le front au plus vite, mais on ne pouvait pas faire cavaler une princesse pendant des heures, il lui faudrait un attelage, poser un camps la nuit pour qu'elle se repose ,etc.

Alors qu'il se débattait avec ses réflexions intérieures c'est finalement Minato qui prit la parole.

« La présence de cette héritière règle au moins un problème. Elle pourra veiller sur le royaume de Haru et surveiller nos arrières et l'Empire du Vent pendant que vous serez sur le champ de bataille à nos côtés. »

Pour Minato cette solution allait de soit. Une princesse héritière n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille mais pouvait tout à fait tenir la régence d'un pays. Le Conseil du Roi serait de toute façon là pour orienter judicieusement ses choix et elle était une jeune femme intelligente.

Mais à cette phrase Sakura paniqua. Son père n'était pas en état de se battre et en plus elle avait à présent la certitude que le Conseil des Douze Rois lui ferait payer cher ses cachotteries.

Il serait peut être destitué, mis en prison à vie, où pire.

Son mensonge serait sûrement considéré comme un crime de lèse-majesté envers l'Empereur.

S'il quittait le royaume de Haru il serait sans protection et elle se le reverrait jamais.

« Non, c'est moi qui mènerai l'armée des Haru ! Mon père est bien meilleur diplomate que moi pour calmer d'éventuelles tensions avec l'Empire du Vent. » s'écria-t-elle avec précipitation.

« Sakura, voyons... » commença d'une voix apaisante son père. Mais elle se retourna vers lui. La détermination brillait dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Nous nous rendons sur un champ de bataille, pas au bal. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les princesses. Vos caprices n'y changeront rien. »

Cette fois-ci Sakura fusilla du regard Fugaku. Elle protégerait son pays et elle protégerait son père quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Sauf votre respect Sire, je ne suis pas une princesse mais l'héritière du royaume de Haru. N'ayez crainte je ne serai guère un fardeau pour vous. »

Surpris, Fugaku fronça les sourcils. Cette gamine était vraiment étrange. Minato lui se contentait d'observer. Comment la jeune Sakura pouvait-elle véritablement envisager de partir à la guerre ?

Kizashi s'inclina, quant à lui, face à la détermination de sa fille, sachant que de toute façon elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, mauvaise habitude d'une éducation trop libre. En plus, si comme il le craignait l'Empereur Rasa attaquait, il valait mieux que Sakura soit loin du royaume de Haru. Quel que soit le danger ailleurs.

« Ma fille, la princesse Sakura, en tant qu'héritière de ce royaume a reçu une éducation militaire très stricte. Ici, à la différence de vos royaumes respectifs, les femmes peuvent régner sur le pays et de fait reçoivent une éducation complète afin de pouvoir mener une armée au combat et défendre leur pays. Sakura est une excellente stratège et une bonne combattante. Les hommes de mon armée l'apprécient et lui obéissent. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté là. Elle vous sera même plus utile que moi. Toutefois... »

« Toutefois ? » répéta Fugaku.

« J'ai déjà perdu toute ma famille à la guerre. Je veux votre promesse solennelle qu'elle sera rendue à son royaume en un seul morceau. »

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien, baissant finalement humblement les yeux.

« Le serment que je t'ai jadis fait tient toujours. Il me lie, moi, mais aussi mes fils et tous les Uchiwa.

Quelle que soit la tournure que prendra cette guerre je ne permettrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il en va de mon honneur.

_Mais, _pensa-t-il, _elle ne sera pas rendue à son royaume, en tout cas pas de ton vivant, Kizashi. »_

Fugaku savait que Kizashi avait conscience de cela. Il se demanda si c'était aussi le cas de Sakura. Elle ne semblait être intervenue que dans le but de sauver l'Empire, et surtout de protéger de son mieux son père auquel elle semblait dévouée. Connaissait-elle la valeur qu'elle pouvait avoir aux yeux de l'Empire ?

Cela laissait Fugaku perplexe mais pour le moment telle n'était pas la question.

Minato intervint alors.

« J'ai peine à imaginer une jeune femme sur un champ de bataille, mais chacun est souverain en son royaume. Si la chose est entendue alors nous partirons pour le front avec l'armée de Haru menée par la princesse Sakura Haruno. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête. Il était à présent temps de mettre en place une stratégie.

* * *

><p>C'était la première accalmie depuis trois jours. Trois jours que le camp était sans arrêt bombardé par les troupes ennemies. Trois jours qu'ils œuvraient sans relâche sur le champ de bataille. Il fallait absolument profiter de ce répit pour panser les blessures et reprendre des forces.<p>

Dans une des tentes qui formaient le camp de l'État-major un jeune homme se débattait dans son sommeil agité, poussant de vagues grognements qui passaient toutefois inaperçus au milieu des plaintes douloureuses des blessés qui provenaient de l'extérieure.

Soudain, dans son demi-sommeil, il sentit une présence se rapprocher de lui. Tous ses sens mis à vif par ces trois jours de conflit s'éveillèrent, alors en alerte.

D'un geste vif il saisit de sa main gauche le poignet de l'intrus et de sa main droite il attrapa un poignard sous son oreiller qu'il plaça sous sa gorge.

L'importun hoqueta et le jeune homme, les yeux à présent grands ouverts, immobilisa immédiatement son geste.

Sous ses yeux se trouvait une jeune fille dont les belles prunelles chocolat trahissait la stupeur.

« Tenten... » souffla-t-il enfin, en relâchant le poignet la demoiselle et en retirant et poignard de sous sa gorge blanche.

« Pardonnez-moi mon prince, mais vous aviez le sommeil si agité... »

Il passa une main tremblante dans sa longue chevelure noire comme pour reprendre complètement ses esprits. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi Tenten. »

Cependant, la jeune fille attrapa le pichet d'eau sur une table proche du lit de camp du jeune prince et lui servit un verre qu'elle lui tendit.

Il l'avala d'une traite, prenant conscience d'un seul coup de la sécheresse extrême de sa gorge.

Le regard soucieux, la dite Tenten lui demanda d'une toute petite voix hésitante.

« Vous vous faites du souci pour vos cousines ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard de nacre posé sur la jeune servante debout à face à lui.

« Oui », finit-il par admettre sobrement. À elle il pouvait bien se confier.

« Elles sont retenues prisonnières et ne pas savoir si elles vont biens, si elles sont blessées ou même mortes me ronge. Nous devons détruire cet Orochimaru et son armée au plus vite, confirma-t-il avec détermination. »

Tenten baissa les yeux au sol, comme coupable.

« J'aurais dû rester au palais à servir Dame Hinata et Dame Hanabi. Au moins j'aurais pu les protéger. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » répliqua soudain le jeune prince d'une voix suppliante. Il saisit le poignet de la jeune servante et l'attira avec lui sur le lit.

Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, face à lui, il glissa ses mains autour de son visage afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça. Si toi aussi tu avais été là-bas je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. La seule chose qui me réconforte depuis le Coup d'État d'Orochimaru c'est d'avoir pris l'initiative de t'amener avec moi au camp de la feuille en tant que servante et de te savoir toi au moins en sécurité. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Bientôt son baiser se fit plus passionné et sa langue s'immisça dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

Elle était si douce...

Elle avait un goût si enivrant.

Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui puis la fit basculer entièrement sur le lit au dessous de lui.

Il abandonna sa bouche pour déposer tout un chapelet de baisers dans son cou provoquant un charmant gloussement chez Tenten chatouillée par ces petits bisous tous doux.

Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite et posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme pour le repousser un peu.

« Mon prince, vous devriez prendre du repos. »

« Quand tu es dans mes bras ça me repose. »

Il lui sourit tendrement puis se repencha sur la jeune fille sans prendre en compte ses protestations.

Il reprit là où il s'en était arrêté mais en déposant cette fois des baisers bien plus appuyés dans la chair tendre du cou de Tenten.

Cette douce torture provoqua cette fois-ci chez elle un gémissement. Ravi, le prince passa une main caressante sur la poitrine de la jeune fille en écartant un pan de sa robe de flanelle, dévoilant l'un de ses seins.

Il poursuivit son chemin de baisers jusqu'à ce dernier puis s'arrêta.

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Tenten et cacha de sa main droite le sein dénudé. Il ferma les yeux bercé par les battements de cœur de la jeune fille qui pulsaient sous son oreille. Il les rouvrit doucement, mais sans bouger d'un pouce, le visage étrangement sérieux.

« Tenten » appela-t-il.

La jeune fille tenta de se redresser un peu pour mieux le voir, mais dans cette position elle ne pouvait apercevoir que sa longue chevelure noire. Ainsi il était comme un enfant posé sur le sein de sa mère. Elle posa une main caressante sur la soyeuse chevelure.

_N'importe qu'elle femme jalouserait cette merveille capillaire, _pensa-t-elle.

« Lorsque la guerre sera finie. Si elle se finit et si nous sommes victorieux, m'épouseras-tu ? »

Le sang de Tenten se glaça et elle mit un instant avant de se remettre de cette soudaine demande. Une boule douloureuse se forma au fond de sa gorge.

« Non » répondit-elle désolée.

« Épouse-moi ! » reprit-il d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui sembla presque une supplique.

Tenten retira sa main des cheveux du jeune homme et la laissa tomber mollement sur le côté avant de répondre la voix nouée.

« Non, c'est impossible et vous le savez. Je suis une servante et vous un prince. »

Elle sentit la tête du jeune homme bouger négativement contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas un prince royal. J'appartiens à la branche secondaire des Hyûga, à la Bunke. »

« Mais vous êtes en troisième sur la liste de succession du royaume de Hyûga, cela fait de vous un prince et un héritier royal. Si vous épousez une roturière elle ne sera jamais que votre concubine. »

« Aux yeux de la loi seulement mais pour moi tu seras mon épouse. »

« Non, reprit Tenten la voix étranglée. Un jour on vous imposera de prendre une épouse principale, et puis peut être des épouses secondaires et d'autres concubines. Vous finirez par vous lasser de moi... »

« Jamais » coupa le prince.

« ...et je finirai seule, à jamais prisonnière de votre Gynécée comme toutes les malheureuses concubines royales. » poursuivit Tenten.

L'Hyûga fronça les sourcils, la douleur marquait son visage.

« Si vous m'aimez mon prince, ne m'imposez pas ça. Vous qui détestez les cages, vous qui rêvez d'être libre comme un oiseau, ne me privez pas de ma liberté, car elle sera ma seule consolation en ce monde lorsque j'aurai perdu votre amour. Lorsque je vous aurai perdu vous que j'aime plus que ma vie. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

Le prince repoussa le doux tissu de flanelle sur le sein de Tenten pour la rhabiller puis se redressa sur ses bras, posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage noyé de larmes de la jeune fille.

Il voulut lui répondre et sécher ses larmes mais il sentit tout à coup une présence à l'entrée de sa tente. Il se redressa et se tourna vers l'intrus.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, éclairée par la blanche clarté lunaire se découpait une sombre silhouette dont seuls les yeux d'un noir de jais brillant se distinguaient dans l'obscurité.

Tenten qui n'avait pas compris de suite pourquoi son maître se redressait sursauta en apercevant l'intrus. Instinctivement elle remonta le drap sur elle, rougissante.

« Neji, dépêche-toi, réunion de l'État-major. Maintenant. » fit une voix grave et impérieuse.

L'Hyûga se redressa sans plus un regard pour la belle servante, attrapa sa cape posée sur un tabouret à côté de son lit et alla rejoindre l'homme à l'entrée de la tente.

En silence tous deux sortirent dans la nuit traversant le camp sans un bruit.

Mais Neji murmura « Ne me jette pas ce regard méprisant Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Le regard sombre du dit Sasuke glissa sur lui puis se reposa sur le chemin avec un dédain certain.

« Il faut dire que tu t'y connais en regard méprisant. » siffla-t-il face au visage impérieux de l'Hyûga.

Cependant alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la tente il ajouta

« Cette fille n'a rien à faire là et tu le sais. Vire-là ! »

L'Hyûga saisit alors violemment l'Uchiwa par le col.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de ce que tu as vu. » cracha Neji avec colère.

A son tour l'Uchiwa leva la main et força l'Hyûga à le lâcher avec un froid mépris dans le regard.

« Je me fous éperdument de cette fille et de ce que tu peux faire avec, répondit-il avec une froide lenteur. Mais si elle doit te perturber et de fait amoindrir nos chances de victoire je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer. »

Sur cette menace il souleva le tissu de la tente de l'État-major et y pénétra.

Soufflant pour calmer ses tremblements de rage, Neji l'y suivit.

* * *

><p>Une part importante des troupes de l'armée de Haru avait été rassemblée dans la cour d'honneur du palais royal de la Cité de Saphir.<p>

Quand on la regardait ainsi, elle n'avait rien d'une armée, peut être au mieux ressemblait-elle à une bande de bandits exceptionnellement réunis pour un quelconque méfait.

A la différence de l'armée impériale ou même des armées des autres royaumes elle ne semblait avoir aucune unité, aucune discipline.

Dans cette foule hétéroclite qui composait les troupes présentes dans la cour on trouvait des paysans qui ne semblaient armés que de leurs fourches, des nomades en costume traditionnel montés fièrement sur des pures sangs, leur arc emblématique à l'épaule, ou encore des soldats en armure mais dont l'absence d'unité paraissait les faire venir d'armées différentes.

Cet étrange melting pot bigarré et coloré s'agitait bruyamment sans aucun respect évident pour la discipline militaire.

Une fois de plus Minato pensa que cette étrange image chaotique donnerait sûrement raison aux gens que la Cour de Konoha qui voyaient le peuple de Haru comme un peuple rustre et sans éducation.

Pourtant il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce joyeux bazar.

Les cavaliers nomades de Haru par exemple, étaient connus comme étant les meilleurs archers de tout l'Empire. Rapides et mortels, ne ratant jamais leur cible, ils avaient la réputation d'être d'excellents guerriers et il n'existait pas un royaume dans l'Empire du Feu qui n'ait pas un instructeur militaire d'origine nomade de Haru.

Alors qu'il parcourait du regard la foule dense de la cour, il fut rejoint par le roi Kizashi accompagné de deux jeunes hommes un nomade portant sur la tête un lovuuz traditionnel fourré en peau de renard, qu'il crut reconnaître comme étant l'écuyer à qui il avait confié son cheval à son arrivée, et un autre jeune garçon au teint extrêmement blanc vêtu d'une armure noire de belle facture, qui indiquait un rang élevé au sein de l'armée.

Le nomade tenait dans sa main les rênes de deux chevaux.

« Les chevaux avec lesquels vous êtes arrivés ne sont pas en état de faire le chemin inverse. Laissez-moi vous offrir ses deux nouvelles montures. » expliqua Kizashi.

L'écuyer s'approcha de Minato, fit une petite révérence et tendit les rênes d'un des deux chevaux qu'il gardait.

« C'est un bon cheval, expliqua le nomade, il se nomme Bontenmaru. Il est rapide, endurant et très intelligent. Toutefois tâchez de l'épargner un peu. » fit l'écuyer avec une légère note de colère dans la voix.

Minato savait que pour les nomades de Haru les chevaux étaient sacrés, quasiment des divinités. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier l'état dans lequel Fugaku et lui avait mis leurs précédentes montures.

Son regard glissa un instant sur le destrier à la robe baie qu'on venait de lui remettre, puis avec un sourire, en caressant le front de l'animal, il dit :

« Sois sans crainte, j'en prendrai grand soin. »

« Fugaku n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda perplexe le roi de Haru.

« Non, il a voulu aller inspecter de plus prés votre armée. »

Kizashi éclata d'un rire jovial et tonitruant.

« Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment il se demande comment il va pouvoir mener au combat une troupe aussi disparate. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il doute un seul instant de la puissance militaire de votre armée. » répondit aimablement Minato.

« Non, bien sûr, il l'a déjà vue à l'œuvre. » fit pour lui-même et soudain songeur l'Haruno.

Puis il se tourna vers l'écuyer et lui demanda d'aller trouver l'Uchiwa afin de lui remettre sa monture.

Le jeune nomade s'exécuta, non sans une révérence aux deux souverains.

L'homme en armure quant à lui demeurait immobile un étrange sourire figé sur le visage qui mettait Minato mal à l'aise.

Pour autant Kizashi ne semblait pas décidé à l'introduire.

Minato prit donc le parti de lancer la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas encore vu Sakura. »

« Elle finit de se préparer en vue de l'expédition. » expliqua son père.

« Cela ne vous inquiète pas de laisser ainsi partir votre fille à la guerre ? » demanda avec curiosité le Namikaze.

« Je crois savoir que vous avez un fils, Seigneur Minato, non ? » demanda Kizashi sans répondre à la question.

Perturbé par cette soudaine question le roi d'Uzu hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Oui, il s'appelle Naruto. »

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » poursuivit l'Haruno.

« Seize ans, comme Sakura. »

Kizashi sourit aimablement mais continua son interrogatoire.

« Où est-il actuellement ? »

« Sur le champ de bataille, il mène les troupes d'Uzu et combat Orochimaru. » fit Minato, comprenant à présent où voulait le mener le roi de Haru.

« Cela ne vous inquiète pas de laisser ainsi partir votre fils à la guerre ? » conclut finalement Kizashi en reprenant mot pour mot ceux de Minato.

Ce dernier sourit et répliqua.

« Si, mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

« Alors je vous répondrai la même chose. »

Il se tut un instant puis reprit.

« Seigneur Minato, je sais que nous nous connaissons peu et que vous ne me devez rien, bien au contraire, mais vous me semblez un homme honnête et droit. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

Minato opina du chef.

« Fugaku est un ami et je ne doute pas qu'auprès de lui ma fille sera en sécurité. Cependant je crois qu'il manque d'un peu trop de tact et de douceur pour une jeune fille. Un défaut propre aux Uchiwa. Or Sakura est à la fois quelqu'un d'extrêmement forte et de très fragile. Elle a la larme facile. Pourriez-vous veiller à ce qu'il ne la fasse pas trop pleurer. »

« Forte et fragile à la fois ? Je connais bien ça, sourit Minato en pensant à sa bien-aimée Kushina. Je tâcherai de veiller à cela, n'ayez crainte. »

« De quoi parlez-vous donc? » interrogea Fugaku qui les rejoignait monté sur sa nouvelle monture. »

« Ton cheval te convient-il ? » demanda Kizashi sans une fois de plus répondre à la question.

« Hum » répondit l'Uchiwa sans un réel intérêt pour l'animal si ce n'est pour son côté pratique.

« Qu'attendons-nous pour partir, demanda-t-il avec empressement, où est la princesse ? »

« Je suis là Messire. » fit une voix clair dans son dos.

Une fois de plus c'est une nouvelle Sakura qui leur apparut.

Elle avait ses longs cheveux roses retenus en une queue de cheval haute et une protection frontale sur laquelle figurait les couleurs des Haruno ceignait son front.

Comme n'importe quel guerrier elle portait une armure(4), d'apparence toutefois plus légère que celles des hommes, un sabre à la taille, un arc dans le dos mais aussi un long naginata (lance) typique des femmes guerrières.

Ainsi vêtue, elle aurait presque pu passer pour un jeune garçon à la beauté androgyne.

Derrière elle, suivait son cheval à la robe perlino, le même que celui des steppes, Kazemaru.

« Tu ne suis pas la troupe avec la garnison ? » demanda Minato en la voyant monter à son tour sur son cheval.

« Non, ma place est à la tête de cette armée. » rappela-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'étrange jeune homme souriant en armure qui était resté immobile depuis son arrivée au côté du roi Kizashi.

« Saï, tout est-il prêt? »

« On attend que votre signal. » sourit le dit Saï.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda en le détaillant du regard Fugaku.

« Il s'agit du colonel Saï, votre Majesté, il me servira de bras droit au cours de cette expédition. »

Saï s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux souverains étrangers.

« Saï comment ? » insista en fronçant les sourcils l'Uchiwa.

« Comment « comment » ? » s'étonna Saï sans se départir de son sourire.

« De quelle famille proviens-tu ? » demanda avec agacement Fugaku.

« D'aucune famille connue mon Seigneur. Mon nom est juste Saï. »

« Un roturier ?, s'étonna Minato, Colonel ? »

Les hauts grades militaires étaient réservés à la noblesse. Mais Kizashi ajouta.

« Il est jeune et sans nom mais il mérite amplement son grade ne craignez rien. »

Décidément les Haruno n'avaient pas le sens commun.

« Bien, coupa Sakura, ne tardons plus. Il nous faut encore rejoindre Koosaï pour récupérer le reste des troupes. Saï à cheval ! »

Kizashi salua une dernière fois ses deux homologues en leur souhaitant bonne chance puis se rapprocha de sa fille.

Elle se pencha vers son père, les yeux un peu trop humides et lui tendit la main. Elle lui avait déjà fait ses adieux en bonne et due forme, mais elle ne pouvait partir sans un dernier geste pour lui.

Kizashi attrapa la main de sa fille et y déposa un baiser.

« Prends bien soin de toi ma petite fleur. »

« Veillez sur vous père et embrassez mère pour moi. »

Elle se redressa, avala difficilement sa salive, ferma les yeux un instant puis souffla pour se donner contenance.

Enfin, d'un voix haute et claire elle dit « Soldat ! »

Immédiatement le brouhaha ambiant stoppa et les hommes se rangèrent en rang militaire.

Fugaku et Minato purent constater que Kizashi n'avait pas menti. Sakura bénéficiait de l'obéissance totale de son armée.

« En route ! » cria-t-elle.

Tous levèrent le poing au ciel avec un cri guerrier et l'armée de Haru se mit en route pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Kizashi regarda disparaître au loin la frêle silhouette de sa fille. Elle ne s'était pas retournée. Tel l'exigeait son rang.

Ainsi même s'il en avait repoussé le moment, son héritière lui était arrachée et c'était un adieu.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

><p>Note : (1) Dans le Japon médiéval, les seigneurs (daimyo) passaient leur temps à se battre entre eux pour des questions de territoire. Pour mettre fin à ces luttes intestines, à la fin de l'ère Sengoku les shoguns Tokugawa mirent en place un système obligeant tous les daimyo à vivre à la cour shogunale plusieurs mois par an avec toute leur famille. Ainsi, les daimyo ne passaient plus assez de temps sur leur propre terre pour monter des expéditions militaires, et en plus ils n'en avaient plus les moyens financiers. En effet les voyages pour tout leur famille entre leur territoire et la capitale, plus le train de vie de la cour leur coûtaient très cher.<p>

C'est en me basant sur cette pratique que j'ai inventé certaines lois de l'Empire du Feu. Pour qu'aucun des douze roi n'ait d'envie indépendantiste et ne quitte le giron impérial, chaque souverain doit séjourner au mois un mois par an à Konoha (et plus si affinité) et leurs héritier y résident eux de façon quasiment permanente à partir de l'âge de 12 ans. Ils reçoivent par la même une éducation pro-impérialiste.

(2)L'inspiration pour la prise d'otage des épouses et filles des rois me vient toujours de l'époque Sengoku. Lorsque Hideyoshi Toyotomi, qui était le véritable chef du Japon à l'époque, mourut son unique fils était encore un enfant. Il avait désigné un conseil de 5 grands daimyo pour protéger les intérêts de son fils en attendant sa majorité. Cependant l'un des ses cinq daimyo, Ieyasu Tokugawa décida de s'emparer du pouvoir. S'opposant à lui se trouvait Mitsunari Ishida qui eut pour stratégie, entre autre, de prendre le château d'Osaka où résidaient les épouses de nombreux daimyo et samouraï du pays. Leurs épouses ainsi prises en otage, ces derniers quittèrent le camps de Tokugawa. Mais un incident provoquant la mort d'une des épouses créa une vraie indignation dans le pays. Cette stratégie s'est finalement retournée contre Ishida et on estime que l'impopularité dont il hérita suite à cette prise d'otage fut une des causes de sa défaite.

(3)On apprend dans le dernier databook de Naruto que Rasa est le nom du Quatrième Kazekage, le père de Gaara, Temari et Kankurô.

(4)Cette image s'inspire bien sûr de l'art de Kishimoto avec la team7 en Samouraï. Mais cette image de Sakura en guerrière japonaise s'inspire aussi d'une des plus légendaires femmes Samouraïs, Tomoe Gozen qui était connue comme une guerrière maniant de façon exceptionnelle le naginata, mais aussi douée pour l'équitation, le tire à l'arc et le kenjutsu.

Commentaire :

Et voilà c'était un long chapitre, mais je voulais absolument me débarrasser du maximum de blabla explicatif avec ce chapitre.

En plus, vilaine fille que je suis, j'ai promis un SasuSaku et je vous livre un NejiTen ;p (que j'ai adoré écrire)

Enfin bon le côté positif c'est que Sasuke fait enfin son entrée de cette histoire.

Sinon comme dans le premier chapitre voici des infos supplémentaires sur le fonctionnement de l'Empire du Feu et de ses 12 royaumes.

Un petit commentaire concernant les héritiers vu qu'il y est fait allusion dans ce chapitre.

Les lois de successions peuvent varier d'un royaume à l'autre, mais à l'exception du Royaume d'Haru, ils fonctionnent tous à peu prêt de la même façon.

L'héritier est le fils aînés du couple royal. En cas d'absence d'héritier mâle au sein du couple, dans les royaumes autorisant la polygamie au sein de la noblesse, c'est le premier fils des épouses secondaires ou concubines qui hérite. En cas d'absence totale d'héritier mâle malgré ça, c'est l'aînée des filles du couple royal qui hérite. Dans ce cas le gouvernement du royaume revient à son époux (ce qui est le cas dans cette histoire pour Minato et Kushina).

En l'absence de tout héritier, on se tourne alors vers les neveux, nièces ou parenté la plus proche.


End file.
